


Only You

by hbics



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbics/pseuds/hbics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set shortly after "The Crocodile." </p><p>Now that they're good friends, Ruby offers to show Belle the things she hasn't figured out about this realm yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muirgen258](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muirgen258/gifts).



> I hope you like it! I tried to pack in as much fluff as possible <3.

As Belle walks into Granny’s Diner, she’s greeted by a wide and brilliant smile. 

“Morning.” Ruby envelops her in hug, her long brown hair getting caught in between them.A few seconds later, she makes a quick turn and walks towards the back of the diner to the bar, but shoots a question over her shoulder. “The usual?” She winks. 

“Oh yes.” Belle answers. She smiles to herself. Ruby is surprisingly energetic for this early in the morning. Then again, energetic was simply what Ruby was; it was one of the reasons she adored spending time with the woman.

This realm isn’t half bad, Belle thinks. She hasn’t been here long, and it’s been a bumpy process, but Ruby’s become a good friend and she doesn’t feel so confused and alone in figuring it out anymore.

Plus, they’d found themselves their own inside joke. Belle’s usual was, in fact, Ruby making and showing her something new this realm had to offer food-wise every time she came in for something to eat.

She crossed the room sat down at the bar in her habitual seat closest to the far wall.

“So what are we having this morning, Ruby?” Belle places her hands flat on the counter in anticipation.

The girl turns around and her necklace jangles. She’s wearing a oversized shirt that contrasts with it nicely. Ruby slowly slides a plate full of food in front of Belle’s hands.

She pauses, her gung-ho attitude wavering for a second, “This is, Eggs Benedict.” 

Ruby looks unsure, almost as if expecting a response, but continues without one, “Look, I know we eat eggs over in the enchanted forest.” She shrugs. “This realm just has a lot of fun ways of preparing them.”

Belle smiles, and takes her time breathing in the aroma of her warm breakfast as Ruby hops over to take another customer’s order. She takes a bite, and today’s feature is wonderfully savoury, a nice contrast to the previous day’s waffles and whipped cream.

 

 

Ruby’s clearing dishes as Belle’s finishing up her plate of food. She tosses Belle a question.   “So, what are you up to today?”

Belle uses her fork to push the last crumbs of her meal around the plate, “Uh, I’ve been tidying up the library. It’s quite a mess and things are out of order.” She shrugs. “Books are what I know how to do.”  She’s quieter now, more timid “and use.”

Ruby holds her gaze, smiling softly and Belle can feel her cheeks flush. When Ruby speaks however, Belle’s amazed at how great this girl is at reading people.

“Still getting used to all the things that are here that we didn’t over there?” Ruby gestures her head over her shoulder, as if that were the direction the enchanted forest was in. Belle momentary wonders where in their physical space it would actually be, but nods in agreement. 

“I’ve figured out some things,” She gestures as if trying to mimicking the concept of figuring things out “but it is a lot to take in.”

Ruby places her hand over Belle’s free one, “Don’t worry. _We’ve_ all had the benefit of false memories and twenty-eight years to get used to all the fun toys ‘round here.” 

“You’ll figure it out.” Ruby leans in towards Belle. “But, I am off after lunch, so if you wanted to come by…” A mischievous smile starts on her face and she whispers, “I can show you anything you haven’t worked out about this place yet.”

Ruby’s hand is still on hers and Belle becomes acutely aware of it; she can feel her pulse beating fast and her hand feels hotter than it should.

She looks up at Ruby and in a breathy voices answers, “That would be nice.”

 

\-   -   -

 

“Hey you.” 

It’s early afternoon and the diner is empty. Ruby’s sitting at an empty booth close to the hallway in the back. She looks up to see Belle waltzing into the room, her navy blue dress flaring out with her movements.

She smiles, thinking to herself that the woman really is magnificent. And something she could get used to, Ruby decides.

“Hello gorgeous.” She checks Belle out and kind of hopes it’s noticed. “So what do you want to know?”

When Belle looks puzzled, she clarifies “What haven’t you gotten the hang of yet? Look, you’re smart, I’m not going to insult you by teaching you something you figured out the week you got here.”

At that, Belle lets out a laugh, and the sound is one of the most satisfying things Ruby’s ever heard.

Belle smiles and sits down at the seat opposite to Ruby “I have been reading whatever I can get my hands on” She continues. “And the, uh, computer is helpful. Intricate, but helpful.”

Ruby, pictures the ancient thing in the library and chuckles to herself.

“I did find a book on computers in the library, and it’s a dense read but it’s helping me understand it more. It’s just, a lot to understand.” Belle’s still rambling, which Ruby finds extremely endearing.

“You know, you can find a lot of that information without having to read multiple thousand-page books.” Ruby suggests. “Well, knowing you, you’d probably still read that and more.” She sticks her tongue out at the girl across from her.

Belle smiles and shrugs, not denying it.

“Well, information is much more specific, I guess? Or, well, it’s easier to find exactly what you’re looking for” Ruby starts. 

She pauses her train of thought “Wait. Have you or have you not figured out the internet yet?”

Belle makes a face and shakes her head. “I don’t think so?” She explains “I found the catalogue, some card games and a few other programs. I’m still amazed at the organization the catalogue brings to the library.” With that Belle grins, like she’s just discovered the secrets to the universe. 

Ruby laughs, partly because Belle’s excitement is so contagious, and partly because, well, she knows the computer that resides in Storybook’s library. “I’m not surprised. That relic is so old it might even still run on dial-up.” 

Ruby jumps up, determined. “Wait here.” 

She offers a quick explanation before leaving the room “I’ll be back in a sec. I’m going to grab my laptop from upstairs so I can show you what I mean.” 

 

 

Ruby’s bustling with energy and excitement as she run upstairs to the suite she shares with Granny. 

Her skin is buzzing and halfway up the last flight of stairs she pauses, and something clicks. She adores this girl. Being around Belle makes her happy, and she’s obviously attracted to her. She makes the conscious decision then and there to go for it.

When she gets to the room, she grabs her laptop from the desk, places it under her arm and walks across the room to the bathroom mirror. She checks herself out, readjusting her blouse and wiping dust off of her jeans, fixes her hair and decides to add just a tad more lipstick before heading back down.

 

She spends the next two hours showing Belle how to use the internet, and all of the fascinating things it has to offer. 

She starts with online dictionaries and resources, and how to find anything you could possibly want with various search engines. Being the one to introduce them to Belle brings Ruby the same amount of joy that she can see on her friend’s face. 

She also shows her everything else the realm has to offer; the music and art, the entire concept of social networking, online shopping and everything else she or Belle can think of.

And of course, she introduces Belle to her personal favourite - cute animal videos. 

  

\-   -   -

 

The next day Belle strolls in mid-afternoon when the diner’s empty. Ruby’s at the same booth as yesterday on her laptop, which is attached to a small contraption. 

She looks up and smiles as Belle takes her seat “I noticed how much you enjoyed the music we listened to yesterday.” She takes Belle’s hands and places a small red object in Belle’s palm.

“I made you a collection of some of my favourites. What I’ve discovered and loved.” Ruby looks Belle in the eye when she says the last word.

“It plays music,” she explains. “Feel free to borrow it for a while. Those things go in your ears so you can listen without bothering other people.” She points to the white wires attached to it. 

For a few moments neither of them move.

“Okay.” Ruby jumps up. “You can use that on your own time.” She backs towards the far end of the room, “Because…” she gestures her hands in a sweeping motion, showing off the jukebox at the far end of the room.

“This is actually an older technology, but it’s been in here forever and I love using it.” She presses a few buttons and sounds start emanating from the machine.

“It’s the same idea as that music player I gave you, but it’s out loud and there are fewer songs in it.” She shrugs. “It does have one of my favourites however.” 

It’s then that a voice adds itself to the shimmery synth pop accompaniment.

♫ _Looking from a window above, it’s like a story of love…_ ♫

  

Ruby starts dancing; she’s smiling a nervous smile and Belle thinks she’s the loveliest sight she’s seen in a long while. In time with the the music and her dancing, Ruby reaches her arm out and offers a hand to Belle, inviting the woman to join her. Belle takes the hand and Ruby pulls her in closer, placing a hand in the small of her back. They sway back and forth to the music for a few minutes.

“You know,” Ruby whispers as they move back and forth. They’re cheek to cheek now and Belle can feel her heart beating faster. “They do have some similar dances here to the ones we have over in the enchanted forest.” 

She spins Belle outwards, then back in. “I didn’t have much opportunity for dancing back in the enchanted forest, but I’m a pretty fast learner and I have looked up a number of them on the internet.”

“So If you wanted to teach me some of your favourite moves…” Ruby dips Belle backwards slightly.

When they’re back in eye level, she gazes at Belle’s face. “It’s only fair, given how much I’ve taught you.” They both laugh.

The song fades away and Ruby meanders over to queue up an appropriate song on the jukebox.

 

Belle shows her the steps. Ruby fumbles through them at first, but after a few tries she’s got them down fairly well. Before long the two of them fall into a rhythm. Belle surprises her by twirling her for a change. She reciprocates with another dip.

It’s fun to flirt with Ruby, Belle admits. There’s a give and take in it, a meeting of wits that Belle can’t recall having with anyone else. It’s enjoyable even if it leads nowhere, Belle convinces herself. But oh, how she hopes it does. This woman that makes her feel both at home and like everything the does is a new adventure.

Sometime during her little reverie the song ends. Ruby laughs and Belle’s brought back into the moment by the feeling of Ruby’s breath against her face. They stand there a while, in silence and immobile.

Slowly, and almost subconsciously, Belle leans in towards Ruby.

After what seems like an eternity, their lips are a fraction of an inch apart, when the door crashes open, and they break apart to face a rather exasperated Henry. 

“Have you seen my book? I think I left it here earlier today and now I can’t find it anywhere.” The boy’s speaking a mile a minute, desperate to find his prized possession.

Ruby offers the kid an apologetic look. “Sorry buddy. I cleaned up earlier and didn’t see anything.” She knows the book he’s talking about and she thinks she probably would have noticed it were it still in the diner.

She turns to Belle, wondering if she’d come across it. Having anticipated the question, Belle shakes her head. 

“But, if we see or hear anything…” Belle starts.

“You’ll be the first to know.” Ruby finishes. 

“Thanks Belle. And to you, Ruby.” With that, Henry’s out the door as quickly as he came in.

  

\-   -   -

  

Ruby suggests they go to the place she’d claimed for herself a few blocks from the diner. She loves Granny, but she’s also a girl who loves her own space. And things, including a pretty great TV. 

She loves the atmosphere in the diner, but obviously, it’s not the most private place. And she wants privacy to continue what almost happened back in there.

“We’ll have a movie night; make some popcorn, eat some marshmallows.” Ruby entices as they walk out of the diner, not that Belle needs much convincing. “And we can grab ice cream on the way!” Ruby adds excitedly, “which if you haven’t tasted yet, you need to.”

 

At the ice cream parlour, Ruby’s so excited that Belle still doesn’t have the heart to tell her that it was one of the first things she did try on being free in this realm.

They each get cones to go; Belle takes chocolate fudge and Ruby sticks with strawberry, her favourite.

“My place is only a few blocks farther” Ruby mentions between bites. “It’s quite cozy. I’d love to know what you think about it.” She gently taps Belle’s arm on the word ‘you’. They walk in silence, enjoying their food.

 “Thank you, Ruby.” Belle starts softly.

“Isn’t it yummy?” Ruby’s grinning.

While the ice cream is excellent, Belle clarifies “For showing me around, I mean.” She kicks a rock on the sidewalk “It’s been a big help.” 

Ruby's grin widens, “Oh. Well, I hope it’s been some fun too.”

“That too,” Belle admits. She looks at her feet and smiles.

  

\-   -   -

  

They settle down on Ruby’s couch with beers. Ruby’s explaining the range of visual media the realm has to offer, quite passionately, and Belle finds herself losing her train of thought in Ruby’s eyes more than once. She feels at peace, while strangely electrified at the same time.

They settle on a movie first, but Ruby promises they’ll start a tv show afterwards. She shows Belle how to operate the microwave and before long they’ve got a warm bowl of popcorn and the promised marshmallow snacks.

 

They never get to the show. 

When the movie ends, they sit in the dark for a few minutes. Ruby starts, “This is just one of many, so it’s not what all movies are like, but…” She leans towards Belle. “How did you like it?” she whispers.

Belle can feel butterflies in her stomach for the tenth time in two days and in a split-second she decides to go for it.

She leans in, eyes on Ruby’s lips and brushes them softly with hers, delicately. She’s savouring the moment, and Ruby’s matching her pace. Then, she speeds up. She wants more and Belle has always been one to go for what she wants.

In seconds, she can’t get enough. She places her hand on the back of Ruby’s head and digs into the kiss. She’s hungry for it, and oh she’s enjoying it. Ruby takes a break for a breath and stands up to pull her tee off over her shoulders. In her black lace bra and jeans, she pulls Belle up off the couch and begins moving them towards her room.

When they get to her bed, they pause as Ruby pushes Belle gently onto her back and begins kissing her lips, then her cheeks. Belle fumbles for the buttons on her blouse and Ruby helps her get them free and moves the fabric out of the way gently. She moves her mouth lower, kissing Belle’s neck, changing the pressure with each touch. 

She kisses Belle’s shoulders, left first, then the right. She moves lower, place her mouth gently on Belle’s breasts, stopping to suck on each nipple. Ruby’s going nice and slow, savouring each kiss, each touch. 

She hears Belle moan softly and she speeds up her pace a little. She moves down towards Belle’s stomach. If she’s going to rush, she’s going to make sure she kisses every spot on this girl’s body. 

When she gets to the her bellybutton, Ruby undoes the button on Belle’s skirt as she’s moving lower. Belle’s laying on her back, with her eyes closed. 

Ruby looks up at her and grins before going down on her.

  

\-   -   -

 

When Ruby walks down the stairs in the morning she’s wearing underwear, a tank-top and an oversized sweater. 

The first thing she sees is a pot of steaming coffee, two plates of food and Belle reading a newspaper. She’s already dressed in a bright yellow sundress; and Ruby is both slightly confused and a little bit in love. The food’s nothing fancy, just some toast, fruit and juice, but Ruby doesn’t care.

Belle gestures her hands showing off her achievement. “I made what I could find,” she explains. 

“It took a while to figure out the coffee maker, but thankfully you still had the manual lying around. And I think I worked out the toaster” Belle accents the statement with a nose scrunch.

Ruby walks over and comes up behind the woman, curling her arms around Belle’s stomach. She places her head where Belle’s shoulder and neck meet and softly kisses her. 

“I love the breakfast.” Ruby starts, rocking side to side. “But… I can show this really fun way to prepare toast.” 

She turns Belle around, gives her a quick kiss on the lips and heads for the cupboard under the kitchen counter to grab the frying pan. 

“Come here.” She gestures as she heads to grab eggs from the fridge. “It’s called french toast.

 


End file.
